Welcome to a Utensil
by bunbun08
Summary: Penelope died in our world and woke up in the Twilight world as Bella's twin sister. She kept all her memories from our world, though they're a bit foggy since she wasn't a huge fan. What will happen to the twilight storyline with Penny there? Will she try to change things around or stick as close to the story as she can? Penny/Garrett. Self-Insert/OC
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Shout out to **MistressAsa** for letting me base this off her story  Twilight: A Tale of Two Swans.

* * *

 **The Arrival**

I'd never given much thought on how I'd die, it seemed so far away. I had just turned 21, finally considered a "real adult" of legal drinking age. I was in my last year of college and had great friends, things were looking good for me. Then fate had to go ruin all my plans and kill me via plane crash while I was on my way to Cancún for Spring Break.

I remember screaming, smoke, loud noises, and then nothing. Darkness clouded my vision, it must have been an instant death, or at least painless because I don't remember it.

I groaned when I opened my eyes, and looked around. I was on a plane, hey, maybe I didn't crash, and maybe it was just a horrible nightmare. I turned to look out the window and gasped as a huge wave of pain came upon me.

That was when the memories hit.

The shock wasn't even all that bad. If I had to compare it to anything it would be to suddenly recalling something you'd forgotten, only it was hitting me all at once, everything I had ever said or done in this universe. Because that was what this was, a whole different universe.

I must have passed out, because the next thing I knew I was waking up all over again, and this time I knew exactly where I was, who I was, what I was doing there, and how I got to be there.

I was Penelope Swan, and I knew everything I had done in this universe as Bella's younger twin sister.

Fortunately for me, I also kept my knowledge of the Twilight books. I was insanely grateful for that. Despite disagreeing with the author's treatment of her characters, here she was effectively a seer, and that information was hopefully going to make my life easier in Forks.

I took some time to gather my thoughts while I waited for Bella to get back from the restroom. Okay, I was in the twilight universe. Bella and I were apparently twins, and I was the younger twin by three minutes. We were on a plane to Port Angeles, and we were going to meet our dad, Charlie, there because we're moving to Forks.

Oh joy, the vampires. That was going to be a problem. I wonder if I was a shield like Bella. If I wasn't then keeping Edward out is going to keep me on my toes. I decided to hope for the best but plan for the worst, so I practiced clearing my mind and organizing my thoughts, like mediation or occu-whatever they learned in Harry Potter. I mean, if Twilight was real, maybe Harry Potter was too! That made me a little upset, I mean come on. I would rather be a wizard than meet a sparkly vamp. Okay Penny, clear your mind. You can do this!

A little while later, someone was shaking my shoulder, it was Bella.

"Come on Nellie, the plane landed already." She said in a whisper, "Let's hurry up and find Charlie." Well what do you know, time flies when you're meditating.

As Bella gathered our luggage, I spotted Charlie by his police cruiser and met him halfway.

"Hiya daddy, I missed you!" I told him as I pulled him into a hug. I liked Charlie's character and didn't understand why Bella was so weird with him when he was such a great dad.  
Charlie seemed a little surprised but he hugged back and gave me a soft smile, "I missed you too, Penny. It's good to see you. Where's your sister?"

"She's around." I said as I turned toward the baggage area, to see Bella walking toward me with our luggage.

"Hi Ch-Dad" she said with an awkward smile. Oh man, she almost called him Charlie to his face. I need to get her to stop that awful habit.

"Hey Bells, here let me get those for you." Charlie said while taking the bags from Bella. He put the bags in the trunk of the cruiser while Bella and I played rock, paper, scissors to decide on who was going to sit in the back. Bella shot me a smug grin as she got into the front seat, and I took the back while trying my best to not look like a guilty criminal.

"How's your mom?" Oh, bad conversation starter Charlie.

"She's okay. She's mom." Bella answered while staring out the window. Great reply Bells, way to kill the conversation.

He nodded, then there was a pause before he dropped some news I knew was coming, "I bought you girls a car."

YES! The big red beast was mine too! I couldn't wait to drive it. Now I just needed to reply before Bella kills the mood with her 'no accepting gifts attitude' that she had. "Awesome, thanks Dad! Mom wouldn't get us one, she was afraid of what it would do to her insurance." I told him with a smile.

He smiled back at me, "I don't think you girls need to worry about that. It's an old Chevy truck, nice and sturdy, they don't make them like this anymore."

"Where did you get it from?" Asked Bella the party pooper.

"Oh, I bought it off of Billy Black from La Push. You remember him right?"

"No." "Yes," I said at the same time she spoke.

Charlie sent me an amused glance through the mirror while Bella just sent me a look that said 'not helping me here.' I winked at her.

"You two used to play with his kids, the twins Rachel and Rebecca, and his son Jacob. Billy's in a wheelchair now so he sold it to me real cheap."

"How cheap is cheap?" Replied Miss Debbie Downer. I have got to get that girl to lighten up a little.

"Well Bella, I kind of already bought it for you two. As a welcome home gift."

I smiled, "And we really appreciate it Dad, you didn't have to go through all that trouble."

His face reddened. So that's where Bella gets it from! "No problem. I want you girls to be happy here."

"Thanks dad that means a lot." Bella said with a slight smile. Wow, coming from miss 'I hate forks', that smile was a miracle.

I spent the rest of the car ride asking Charlie questions about Forks and La Push, while Bella stared desolately out the window being the angst ridden teen that she is.

When we finally pulled up to the house I let Char-Dad, got to start calling him Dad, bond with Bella over the truck. It took me two trips to get all my stuff upstairs. Bella's bedroom faced the front yard while mine faced the back. Bella's room was exactly like the books described, boring and unchanged since she was 14. My room was surprisingly nice, the walls were a light grey and the curtains a soft yellow. I had my bed against the wall and a desk opposite of it. My favorite part so far was a comfy looking window seat that overlooked our gorgeous green backyard. My least favorite was the bathroom down the hall that I would have to share with both Bella and Charlie.

Dad left us alone to get settled in, thank the gods, it was nice to finally be alone after waking up as a Swan. I took this time to examine my new self in the mirror, Bella and I weren't identical twins. Where she had our fathers brown eyes, I had our mothers blue. Where I had brown hair with golden ends, she had brown with hints of red. I was also slightly shorter and tanner than Bella. Not bad, all in all it was a change I could live with. As I settled into bed I felt a slight panic engulf me, this was going to be my new life. I'm going to be living with wolf shifters and vampires and my accident prone twin sister; and I'm going to have to be constantly on my guard for the next couple of years. Oh joy.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews!_**


	2. First Day at Forks High

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.

* * *

 **First Day at Forks High**

Despite my minor freak out last night, I slept like a pretty well. I loved the sound of the rain at night, it was one of the most soothing sounds. I felt slightly bad when I noticed the dark circles under Bella's eyes. I had forgotten that she wasn't a fan of the weather here.

Thankfully, breakfast with Charlie and Bella was a quiet affair as neither Charlie nor I were morning people, and Bella was too preoccupied with her worrying to be much of a talker. I was lost in my thoughts, I needed to be on my A-game today. I wasn't sure if Edward could read my mind yet, so better safe than sorry. Charlie left first, wishing us luck on our first day before heading out to the station. I mumbled out thanks as I ate the last of my oatmeal. It was after my second cup of coffee that I finally started to perk up.

"So, you ready to get this show on the road Bellsy?" I asked with a grin.

Bella gave me a strained smile in return, "Sure let me just grab my jacket and we can go. I want to get there a little early just in case we get lost."

I snorted into my coffee cup, "Bella, I don't think it's possible to get lost in this town."

I grabbed my yellow jacket and bag before heading out. It was slightly drizzling which I knew was going to put an even bigger damper on Bella's spirit, but at least the truck was nice and warm. Bella's jacket was a green puffy thing that made her resemble a marshmallow, and I watched as she scrunched her face up and glared at the sky. When she finally made it to the trunk I heard her mumbling about 'stupid Forks, with their stupid rain' under her breath. It was amusing to see her so upset over a little drizzle.

"Cheer up Buttercup. Look, here's something to be happy about, I have dubbed our truck, Bobby. You have no say so in this, and from this moment on I shall refer to him by name. Oh, and the old radio on this thing actually works!" I said with a grin. "Now we can have epic sing a longs on our way to school."

That got a small smile out of her. Finding the school wasn't hard at all, we got there within ten minutes. Bella pulled up in front of the front office building, it was a small thing surrounded by shrubbery. The inside of the building was warm and brightly lit, the only person inside was an older red-haired woman wearing glasses whose nameplate read Mrs. Cope.

I walked up to her and smiled, "Hello, we're Penelope and Isabella Swan. Today is our first day here."

I saw the immediate recognition in her eyes as she took in our last name. No doubt Bella would too, we were expected. The talk of the town, the Chief's flighty ex-wife's daughters home at last.

"I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She dug through a precariously stacked pile of papers on her desk until she found the ones she was looking for. "Here you go," she said handing us several different papers, "would you girls like me to arrange a guide for you?"

"No thanks." Bella mumbled out as I shook my head no.

She then proceeded to go through our classes for us, highlighting the best route to each on the map. We also got a slip that each teacher had to sign, which we had to bring back at the end of the day. We left a few minutes later, Mrs. Cope wishing us a good first day.

We got back in Bobby and drove around to the student lot that was starting to fill up. I could see that Bella was slightly relieved Bobby didn't stand out, the nicest car here being Edward's Volvo, but she was still self-conscious enough to cut the engine as soon as she parked. I waited out on Bobby's hood while Bella had her mini pep talk/freak-out inside.

"So, whatcha got first?" I asked conversationally as we headed towards the buildings.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Weren't you paying attention earlier when Mrs. Cope explained it all?"

"Of course I was" I said seriously, "Just not when she was explaining yours."

I ducked an arm as she tried to hit the back of my head. "Hey, Abuse! Don't hit your better half!"

Bella snorted, "As if. I'm totally the better half. Anyway, I have English in building three."

"Darn," I said with a small frown. "I have Art in building seven." I walked with Bella to her English class and then made my way to my Art class.

I arrived a little late, probably because the building was on the other side of the campus, but the teacher didn't look like she minded. She was a tall, willowy lady, with big bug eyed glasses that added to the eccentric look she had going on.

I quickly walked over to her, handing her the slip to sign and said "Hi, I'm Penny! Sorry for the tardiness, I got a little lost."

She signed the paper, and handed it back to me, "Hello dear, I'm Ms. Wilson. Welcome to art! Now, where to put you..."

As she looked around her class, I took in the students and was surprised to see a Cullen here. Well, at least who I think is a Cullen. He was a mountain of a man with slightly curled brown hair, who I'm assuming was Emmett, he was much too big to be either of the others.

When her eyes landed on him she smiled, "Ah, why don't you take a seat by Emmett. Mr. Cullen would you raise your hand please."

Emmett flashed a dimpled smile my way as he raised his hand and I couldn't help but to smile back. The books and movies didn't do him justice, he was beautiful. His size was different up close, especially because of my new found small stature, he was a mountain of a man. I had to practically look straight up at him to make eye contact.

We looked at each other for a few more seconds, he was obviously waiting for me to introduce myself, but my brain decided to short circuit in front of him and all that came out was, "Wow, you're like a literal mountain."

He stared at me for another moment before his lips twitched and he burst into laughter. After he pulled himself together, he grinned, "Not my fault you're a pipsqueak."

I put on my best affronted look, "Me, a pipsqueak? I'll have you know I am a respectable five foot two!"

I extended my hand out to him, "Penny Swan at your service, good sir."

"Cullen. Emmett, Cullen." He said in a mock British accent.

"I like you Miss Swan," Emmett said as he gently grabbed my hand in his to shake. "I think we're going to be good friends."

When my mind registered what he said, I gave him a toothy grin in return. I always had a soft spot for Emmett in the books. He was a kindhearted soul and being with him would allow me to let out my inner child. Bella was always so serious, it would be a nice change to act like a little kid without being judged for once. Emmett and I spent the rest of the class period getting to know each other and cracking jokes. Ms. Wilson let us be after she realized that even with all the chatter, we were still getting our work done. Emmett talked a lot about his family, how much he hated Calculus, and especially about his Rose. When reading about them together I never really felt the love, but seeing his eyes light up as he talked about their latest date completely changed my mind. It was absolutely adorable how smitten he was with her.

Soon though, the bell rang and it was time to switch classes. Emmett walked with me to the door, as we separated down the hall, he yelled out, "Bye Pipsqueak! See ya later!"

I laughed and yelled back, "Later, Mountain Man!"

I heard his booming laughter in return as I walked into building six. My next class was Government with Mr. Jefferson, I had the teacher sign my slip, and took a seat near the window. To my surprise, Bella showed up a few minutes later, but she had to grab a seat on the other side of the classroom. The teacher was boring, I paid little attention as he lectured on something or another. I'd just get the notes from Bella later on. I spent the class period doodling and zoning out the window.

When it was time to head on towards the next class, I shimmied up to Bella, "So dearest twin of mine, I have Trig in building five next, you?"

She gave me a relieved smile in return, "I have that too, lets hurry, I don't want to be late."

When we made it to Trig the teacher, Mr. Varner, made us introduce ourselves. Which I found ridiculous because I'm pretty sure everyone in the class looked vaguely familiar so we probably shared other classes together. Bella stuttered and blushed through her intro, while I gave a bright smile and said loudly, "Hi! I'm Penny, and I like the color yellow."

That didn't earn me any brownie points with Mr. Varner, but it did distract from Bella tripping on her way to her seat. We both ended up sitting next to Jessica, who really didn't ever stop talking. The class went by quickly, and soon enough Bella and I had to separate again. Bella and Jessica off to Spanish, while I made my way to building three for English.

The English teacher, Mr. Mason, did me a solid and sat me next to Angela. She really was one of the sweetest people I have ever met. She let me borrow her notes and even invited me to sit with her during lunch, which I accepted because Bella was also going to be there.

Angela walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch, on the way there she was telling me a little bit on who would be sitting at our table. We grabbed our food and sat at a table with Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Ben, Eric, Jessica, and Bella. I answered most of the questions they were asking Bella and I, trying to make Bells as comfortable as possible. It was when I saw Bella freeze a little that I looked up to take in the room. I made eye contact with Emmett, grinned, and gave a big wave.

-JASPER-

Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and I all sat around our usual table in the cafeteria. Ever since Emmett sat down he'd been giving off excitement in waves. The amount of excitement he was giving off was almost equal to Alice during fashion week, nearly causing me to bounce up and down in my seat. I usually enjoyed Emmett's emotions, they were pure and happy, but right now it was almost too much. I was already almost at my wits end dealing with the amount of lust the teenage boys had been giving off all day about the new students.

"Emmett," I finally snapped, "could you please tone it down a little?"

"Sorry Jasper" he apologized, his emotions reflecting his sincerity and sheepishness.

Quickly, Edward's head snapped to Emmett, and he angrily asked, "You _talked_ to one of them?"

Emmett's emotions immediately swirled together in a mix of anger and protectiveness as his eyes darkened. "Stay out of my head Edward." he growled out lowly.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, "Emmett, you _know_ the closer you get to one of them, the more danger you put us all in."

"Rosie," Emmett pouted, "Carlisle and Esme get to talk to humans all the time, but I'm not allowed to make friends with one?" He shrugged off the hand Rosalie tried to comfort him with and crossed his arms.

I decided to put my two cents in, "He actually has a point you know. Besides, it's just one human."

In return I got a mix of confused emotions from everyone except Emmett, he gave off gratitude and happiness. It was to be expected though, as I was usually the one who vehemently opposed getting close to the humans. But this was for Emmett, not me; and if he wanted to befriend an insignificant little human, then it's on him if it goes bad.

"Who is it?" Rosalie asked Edward, seeing as Emmett had his nose stuck up in the air and was pretending to ignore us.

"Penny Swan." Edward replied, his jaw clenched in slight anger.

"Penny Swan? Who's she?" Alice asked confused. That was a marvel in itself, as Alice was hardly ever confused.

"She's Isabella Swan's twin sister." Edward answered.

Now this news piqued my attention, Alice had told me about this Isabella Swan. She was possibly Edwards mate, but Alice never mentioned a sister. Confusion hit Alice like a hurricane as she mumbled to herself, "Sister? I didn't see a sister. Why didn't I see this?"

I pulled my gift away from her, and focused on the others, Alice's emotions becoming a little overwhelming. Swiftly, the cafeteria doors opened blowing two new scents in and a few things happened.

Emmett's emotions began lightening up as he zoned into a specific area of the cafeteria. It was then that I noticed that there were two new faces at that table. One was a bit taller than the other, with brown eyes, pale skin, and lightly waved brownish red hair. Her scent was one of the sweetest I have ever smelled. The girl sitting next to her smelled like chamomile, fresh rain, and vanilla. It gave you the feeling of peace and comfort. This girl was shorter, with sparkling blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and her brownish gold hair fell down in large waves. Her emotions reminded me of Emmett in their purity, she was full of content, amusement, and a dash of protectiveness.

I watched the blue eyed girl look up to take in the room. When her eyes strayed over to our table, her happiness soared. She grinned and gave a big wave in Emmett's direction. Emmett's emotions rivaled hers for happiness, he also gave off some protectiveness and a small amount of familial love. He grinned wildly and enthusiastically waved back at her. So, blue eyes was Penny Swan. That meant that the one swirling with insecurity, wonder, and awe was Edward's possible mate, Isabella. Fantastic, we got the groupie.

I assumed the bits of wonder and awe came from the fact that she had noticed us. Brown eyes, Isabella, watched as Alice got up and took her things to the trash can, telling us all at vamp speed that she was ditching the rest of the day to try and figure out why she didn't 'see' Penny.

Curiosity getting the best of us, we all began to listen in on the conversation the Swans were having.

"Who are they?" Isabella tried to discreetly ask Jessica Stanley, who was sat across from her. Jessica's emotions brightened, most likely at being able to gossip about us, yet again. We were her favorite subject after all. Penny leaned forward a little, elbow on the table, placing her chin in her hand to better see Jessica while still being able to see us.

Edwards's emotion's spiked with a burst of wonder and frustration, as he stared at Isabella. What's wrong? I thought at him. He continued to stare at the girl, "I can't hear her thoughts."

At that, a small amount of jealously hit Rose, Emmett, and even me. We had all wished for the ability to block Edward completely from our mind more than once.

"Can you hear the other one?" I asked him.

The corners of his mouth tilted upwards slightly at that, "Sometimes, she's like a radio station I can't hear quite clear enough. Just now she thought Jessica was an annoying one woman welcome wagon."

Emmett snorted at that, and even Rose smiled slightly.

I looked toward Emmett as something occurred to me, "Hey Em, did she act like a normal human?"

"You mean did she get that funky smell from fear and drool a little because I'm God's greatest gift to Earth?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. He happily replied, "Nope. She smelled nice, like chamomile and vanilla. She did stare at me though, and call me a mountain."

Emmett's amusement spiked at that, causing the corners of my mouth to twitch. I focused on the girl to check again, that yup, she felt no fear, awe, or attraction towards us. She was an odd one, it made my curiosity go up again, and I tuned back to listen in again.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left earlier was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." Jessica said this all under her breath, like it was a big secret.

Edwards's lip twitched again, causing Emmett to ask, "What?"

"It's just Penny. Her thoughts are quite interesting" he said while picking apart his bagel. This made Emmett sulk a little, no doubt wishing he momentarily had Edwards gift.

"They're all very...nice looking." Isabella said slowly. Penny turned toward her and raised an eyebrow, prompting Isabella to blush in embarrassment.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with an annoying giggle, not noticing the exchanged that happened right in front of her. That girl was so self-absorbed it disgusted me sometimes. "They're all _together_ though - Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." She shook her head at that, jealousy and disgust swirling around her.

"So?" Penny asked, disgust lightly swirling around her as she narrowed her eyes at Jessica, "It's not like they're actually related, apart from the Hale twins." She turned toward her twin, "Besides Bellsy, you should have heard Emmett talk about his Rosie... It's like she's his whole world, you can totally tell he loves her with all he's got."

She turned back towards Jessica, "So I don't think it matters that they live together since, clearly, their parents approve."

Emmett radiated pride and Rosalie's emotions softened a little. The bits of jealousy and insecurity that she felt when Emmett had first spoken of Penny faded away.

"Well," Jessica said rudely, "Whatever I guess."

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Bella asked. "They don't look related..."

"They're not." Penny cut in before Jessica could. "They're adopted. The blondes are the Hales and they're twins, foster children.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Oh don't give me that look, I'm not a stalker. Dad talked about them when he picked us up from the airport," Penny said defensively. "You were too busy with your 'woe is me' attitude to pay attention to the conversation."

Bella blushed. "They look a little too old for foster children." she remarked.

Penny snorted. "Honestly Bella, what makes you think they weren't adopted, oh, I don't know, years ago?" she asked while giving Bella an 'are you an idiot' look. Bella glared and blushed harder in return as embarrassment took over as her primary emotion while Penny radiated amusement. At that, Emmett snorted into his hands as his shoulders shook in silent laughter. Edward and I each had small grins, and even Rosalie was filled with amusement.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's like, their aunt or something but she's really young too, like mid-twenties." Jessica added helpfully.

"That's really kind of nice of them, to take care of all those kids like that. When they're so young and everything." Bella said, her emotions reflecting her sincerity. How sweet of her.

"I guess so," Jessica agreed reluctantly, irritation and jealousy swirling around her as she added, "But I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids of her own."

"So what?" Penny cut in sharply, "Like that lessens their kindness?"

Jessica shifted awkwardly in her seat, she had no comeback for that.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" Bella asked.

"Nope," Penny answered, popping her p. Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward felt confusion and curiosity at that. How did this girl know so much about us already?

"How do you know that?" Bella asked as she stared confusingly at her sister.

Penny rolled her eyes, "I actually listen when Dad talks Bella. It was a big deal 'round these parts when they moved here two years ago from Alaska. Dr. Cullen is apparently a fantastic doctor, good thing too, since you're now here." she finished with an eyebrow wiggle.

Bella elbowed her sister, which in turn made Penny throw her head back and laugh. Pity and relief swirled around Bella, what an odd emotional mix. She made eye contact with Edward again, a small bit of lust entering her emotions, and asked, "Which one is the boy with the copper hair?"

Rose smirked as Emmett laughed, "Belly-Boo has a crush on you!"

Edward glared at Emmett as he became embarrassed.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." Jessica sniffed jealously.

"Wonder how many times he turned her down?" Penny whispered to Bella. "Maybe he doesn't like gossipy two-faced chicks. I think you've got a shot Bells, you're nothing like Jessica."

Bella snorted into her hand and giggled slightly, amusement making the insecurity fade away.

Edward smirked a little, either from what Penny said or what she was thinking.

"Her thoughts," he replied, "She's making a rather detailed plan in her head titled 'Operation knock the wheels off the welcome wagon' the contents are quite entertaining."

That was the last of the conversation we heard, as the lunch bell had rung. I made my way to Spanish, Edward to Biology, and Rose and Em towards Chemistry. As I walked into class, I nodded to Mrs. Goff and took my seat at the back of the class near the window. I gazed out the window and ignored what was going on around me till the scent of fresh rain, chamomile, and vanilla ticked my nose. I focused my gift on Penny as she made her way to the teacher, slight discomfort, a light dose of courage, and a little anxiety. Normal emotions for someone on their first day, not very interesting until i felt a slight spike of surprise and joy as she looked at me.

Why was she feeling surprise and joy as she looked at me? I don't even know her.

Mrs. Goff signed her slip and told her she'd be sitting next to me. Penny nodded and made her way over to my area. I continued looking out the window, letting her scent wash over me. It was such an odd, appealing scent. It didn't stir up feelings of hunger in me, in fact, it made me feel relaxed and comfortable around her. I wonder if this is why Emmett had spoken to her, did he feel the same way about her scent, is this what made him want to befriend the girl.

The sound of papers rustling pulled me from my thoughts, and I had to look in the back of my head to see what I had missed. We were supposed to read chapter 10 and answer the corresponding questions for that chapter, easy work. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Penny leaned over her paper, already working on the questions. Her hair fell over her shoulder and onto the paper, covering her work. She brushed it behind her ear, only for it to fall again, this continued on a couple more times till she finally had enough. She huffed as she looked through her bag, muttering about hitting her sister when she next saw her for hoarding all the pencils.

I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped me as I held out an extra pencil.

She looked over at me with a small glare hearing my chuckle, but her eyes softened when they caught sight of the pencil. She grinned as she reached for the pencil, "Thanks Jasper. My name is Penelope by the way, but call me Penny, or any other nickname really."

I raised an eyebrow as I watched her deftly twist her hair up into a bun, using the pencil to secure it in place. "And how do you know my name?"

I felt her amusement as she replied, "Why Emmett of course, he told me a bit about you. Well, mostly about your twin, but you were mentioned too."

"Oh?" I asked. "And what did Emmett happen to say?"

"Not much" she admitted. "Just that you're the quietest in the family, you enjoy history, specifically the civil war, and chess. Nothing embarrassing. Pinky swear."

"No prank stories? How odd." I remarked. "He usually likes to talk about those and there's been quite a few on me and Rose."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh really? Any you'd like to share?"

I grinned, and just like that, we were on track to becoming fast friends. It was easy to fall into the same position Emmett was in earlier, and I could already feel myself becoming attached, filled with the same protective emotions Emmett had earlier. It was almost instinct, maybe because she was she seemed so very fragile with her humanity and small stature. I had maybe ten inches on her, height wise. Though she was small, she by no means had the body of a child, she had curves that made the boys fill with lust. It was annoying, feeling those emotions aimed at someone you already thought of as a sister. I had noticed more than a few boys checking her out, and made a mental note to let Emmett know so he could keep an eye on her too.

Soon enough, the bell rang, and Penny and I headed out.

"What do you have next?" I asked as I watched her frown in distaste.

"Gym, with my sister Bella." she said sullenly as she turned toward the gymnasium. "Maybe we should call your dad to appear on standby. Injuries are about to happen."

I chuckled, "She can't be that bad."

"Oh she is." she replied and then smiled. "Well, I'll see ya tomorrow Jasper. Gotta jet."

"See you tomorrow Penny." I said as I turned to make my way toward my English class.

-PENNY-

As I made my way to the gym, I thought back on the conversation I had with Jasper. He was surprisingly easy to get along with, I wonder why he decided to befriend me though. Wasn't he usually the one who was against interacting with humans? Oh well, that doesn't matter now that he wants to be my friend. He was just as great as Emmett, just in a different way.

I saw Bella also making her way to gym, with a blond guy, and ran up to them.

"Bellsy! I missed you!" I yelled while grabbing her in a side hug. The upset look on her face vanishing like I hoped it would.

"Nellie, you saw me like an hour ago!" Bella said with a laugh.

"An hour is much too long to go without your lovely company." I said with a grin.

"Speaking of lovely company," interrupted blondie with a laugh. "I'm Mike Newton, I'm also in your Government class."

"Charmed, Mister Newton." I said with a faux southern accent. "Now would you do us the honors of escorting us to gym?"

He laughed, "Right this way Miss Swan, Miss Bella."

He led us in the gym and waved goodbye as he walked to the boy's locker room. Bella and I made our way to the teacher, Coach Clapp. He gave us both a set of gym clothes, but had us sit out after I warned him of the dangers of having Bella play volleyball. He didn't believe me until Bella's luck ran out and she tripped as she turned to go to the locker rooms. She would have fallen face first if I hadn't caught her in time.

Bella and I spent the whole class period watching the volleyball game, cheering Mike on, and talking about her crush on Edward. She only admitted it once I threatened to sing it from the tops of the lunch tables that she was crushing on him. She tried to change the subject by bringing up Emmett, which I called her out on, but indulged her nonetheless.

Soon though, the bell rang and school was over. Bella asked if I could turn in her slip for her, and I gladly agreed, wanting to bypass the whole incident that would have occurred in the small office. I told her to wait for me in Bobby, and she rolled her eyes but agreed, wanting to get out of the cold and into the warmth Bobby provided.

I strode right into the office, just in time to hear a frustrated Edward trying to switch out of Biology. I focused my surface thoughts on wondering what he wanted to switch out of the class he shared with my sister. The door opened, letting a gust of wind come in. Edward's back stiffened, and he turned to slowly glare at me. I raised an eyebrow, and straightened up, Problem, Dickward?

He turned back to Mrs. Cope and hastily said, "Never mind. I can see that it's impossible. Thank you for your help." With that, he turned on his heel, pushed slightly past me, and left.

I walked up to the desk, and handed Mrs. Cope the signed slips.

"How did your first day go, dear?" Mrs. Cope asked maternally.

"It went well." I smiled, "Thanks for asking."

When I got back to Bella, Bobby was almost the last car in the lot. Bella was sitting inside on the passenger seat, just staring out the windshield blankly. I got in quickly, turned the key and the engine roared to life. The drive back home was quiet, with Bella voicing the occasional possible dinner idea.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews! xoxo you guys are the best!_**


	3. Day Two and Then Some

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

* * *

 **Day Two and Then Some**

The next day was better. Bella was a little sulky, but not overly so. Probably because she didn't know Edward tried to switch out of her class.

As soon as we pulled up to school, I said a quick goodbye to Bella and made my way to art. Emmett was already there, grinning widely and waving. We spent the entire class period discussing the merits of cats vs dogs. He was on team cat because you could feed them and forget about them, whereas I was a dog lover. I was thinking of getting one soon, but was unsure if Charlie would allow it or not.

The rest of the morning passed similar to the day before. I spent Gov talking with Mike, Trig avoiding Jessica's questions, and English helping out Angela. Bells and I sat with the same group as yesterday for lunch, I spent it ignoring Lauren's snide comments and trying to cheer up Bella.

Spanish with Jasper was fun, we just had to talk to each other for the entire class period in Spanish. I could tell Jasper was surprised with my fluency in the language. I can't wait till he finds out I can speak several other languages as well.

During gym, I managed to dodge Bella's misfires while we played volleyball. Other were not so lucky, and Mike and I spent the class laughing at whoever was unfortunate enough to get hit by one. Bella just glared at us each time, which caused us to laugh even harder.

After school, we made a quick stop at our house to grab the money from the jar labeled 'FOOD MONEY', before heading out to the grocery store. Bella was taking over cooking duties, seeing as both Charlie and I have limited skills in the kitchen. I spent the entire time we were shopping trying to talk Bella into buying various junk food items that we didn't really need, that giant gummy bear was practically calling my name. Eventually I managed to talk her into a tub of rocky road ice cream and a bag of lollipops.

Once we got home, I helped Bells unload and put away the groceries. I helped Bella with dinner, then we separated to do homework. Bella went upstairs to her room, while I stayed in the living room and turned on the tv to have some background noise.

After about an hour and a half, Bella came back downstairs and joined me on the couch. I was watching reruns of Buffy and relaxing after having finished my homework. She plopped down on the opposite end of the couch with her favorite book, Wuthering Heights.

"Mom is freaking out. You haven't emailed her back yet." Bella told me as she flipped through her book.

I sighed, "She knows I never look at my email. If she wants to talk to me, she can pick up a phone."

Bella rolled her eyes and continued reading her book. Around forty minutes later, she quickly jumped up and ran to the kitchen shouting, "Oh no, the food!"

I jumped up behind her, curious to see if she burned the food or not. When I walked into the kitchen I heard Bella's sigh of relief, she was pulling out potatoes from the oven. Guess we got lucky, they looked a little on the well done side, but not burned.

Somehow during our inspection of the meal, we missed Charlie arriving. "What's for dinner?" he asked warily.

Bella gave a small smile, "Steak and potatoes."

Dinner was a pretty quiet affair, until Bella started asking questions about the Cullens. Charlie was pretty surprised when I mentioned I was friends with the two boys, and he kept giving me these little glances. Like he wanted to tell me something, but he let it go. When we finished, I cleared the table and washed the dishes while Bella dried. Dad went to watch tv in the living room. When that was finished, we took turns showering and then headed to bed.

The rest of the week was boring. I had established a routine and stuck to it, for the most part. To try and actually use my brain for something, I decided to take up the task of learning every students name and face.

Apart from the boredom, Bella's anxiousness was starting to grate on my nerves. By lunchtime on Friday, she finally cracked and asked me if I could ask Jasper or Emmett if they knew when Edward would be back. I couldn't take any more of her side glances and jumpiness so I told her I would ask, if only to get her off my back.

So when Jasper walked into Spanish that day, he found me already there, my face squashed down into the desk. I was probably radiating annoyance and misery. I felt him slide into the chair next to me, and could feel him staring, probably trying to get me to look up. I didn't.

After a few moments, he finally cracked, "...should I be concerned?"

"I. Can't. Take. This. Any. More." I said, punctuating each syllable with a bang of my head onto the desk.

"Take what?" Jasper asked, gently catching my head before it hit the desk again. He then turned my face toward him and pulled his other hand up to massage the spot on my forehead.

"It's Bellsy." I pouted. "She's obsessed with your brother. Something happened between them and it is driving me up the wall dealing with her mood swings."

"Edward?" Jasper asked as he removed his cold hands from my forehead.

"Yes," I replied. "Do you happen to know when he'll be back? If it isn't soon I might murder him the next time I see him for putting me through this."

Jasper chuckled and shook his head, "Sorry Penny, he's been really sick all week. He should be better by Monday though." He turned to look at Mrs. Goff, who was now teaching. I swear, that lady must be almost deaf or Jasper must be doing something because she never notices us talking during her lessons.

The weekend passed by quickly. I mostly hung out with Bella and alone in my room, moving things around and making it look more 'me'. Bella and I talked about the beach trip our classmates were planning to La Push. I wanted to go, but Bella was still iffy about it. Charlie worked this weekend so Bella and I deep cleaned the entire house, top to bottom. The house really needed it. Renee called, finally getting fed up with me not replying to her emails, we talked about how she and Phil were doing and I told her of the friends I made.

On Monday, multiple people said hello to me in the parking lot, they were surprised when I greeted them with their names. That memorization paid off!

Emmett was in the middle of describing the time he turned Edwards's hair pink while we made sculptures when I noticed the snow falling from the sky. I gasped and quickly made my way to the window. I tried following each little fluff that fell from the sky to the ground. This was the first time I had ever seen snowfall, in both my lives.

"Pip?" I heard Emmett call, and when I didn't move from the window I felt him come up behind me. Looking up, I saw him staring out the window, trying to see what I saw.

"What are you looking at?" he asked softly.

"The snow." I replied. "I've never seen snow before."

"Never?" Emmett asked unbelievably.

"Nope." I said sadly. "Never had a snowball fight or built a snowman either."

"Emmett, Penny, why aren't you at your desks?" Ms. Wilson asked as she walked toward us.

"I wanted to watch the snow and Emmett was nice enough to keep me company." I answered brightly.

"I see." she stated while giving me an odd look. "Well, just make sure you finish the assignment dears."

She turned around and let us be. I spent the rest of the class period watching the snowfall, Emmett kindly letting me know that he'd do both of our assignments so I could enjoy the view.

-EMMETT-

I was walking to the cafeteria, caught up in my conversation with Edward about the latest video game, when I felt something wet hit the back of my neck. A snowball, most likely. I reached out to touch my neck, when I heard a giggle. Turning quickly, I grinned when I saw who it was.

"Oh, this means war." I said. "You better run, Pip."

She squealed and ran toward Jasper as I began collecting snow. Jasper let out a deep laugh as Penny darted around him, trying to use him as a shield. He caught her 'round the middle, holding her still while I hit her with a snowball. In retaliation, she smashed some snow in his face; causing me to laugh and Jasper let her go in surprise.

She ran toward Edward next, laughing all the while. He gave her a funny look, I wonder what she was thinking to gain that look. She winked at him.

We all paused when Edward was hit in the chest with a snowball, Pip turning to look at a smirking Rose. Pip smirked back, and carefully went on her tip toes to smash some snow in Edwards's hair. That caused us all to laugh as Edward threw her a betrayed look. That started a full blown, snowball fight; Edward, Alice, and Jasper against Penny, Rose, and I. Although, Alice only joined in once I dumped a large handful down her shirt, targeting me in retaliation. We continued our snow fight for a few more minutes until we were interrupted by a fierce stomach growl, at that we all turned to look at Pip.

"Damn Pip, what kind of monster are you hiding in there?" I asked, looking at her in awe. That thing was loud.

She rolled her eyes, "It's an irritable grizzly, just woken up from hibernation. Careful, I might bite if you poke me."

"Really?" I asked teasingly, "I think you'd react more like the Pillsbury Dough Boy if I poked you."

Penny puts a mock offended look on, "Wow Rose, you really have quite the catch here. Did he win you over with his silver tongue?"

Rosie's eye lit up with amusement. "Well, he does have a wickedly talented tongue, but not when he uses it for talking."

I waggled my eyebrows at Pip and she scowled, a bright blush covering her cheeks.

"Alright that's enough." Jasper butts in, "Penny's hungry, let's go inside."

We make our way to the cafeteria, Edward and Alice leading the way. Rose and Penny next, making small talk about sandcastles vs snowmen, with Jasper and I bringing up the rear. I liked this, Pip was bringing us closer together, well most of us. Edward hasn't gotten to know her yet, and Alice seems to have taken a dislike to her because she messed up her mojo.

We grabbed our food and sat down at our usual table. It was when I felt a warmth to my left that I noticed Pip was making herself right a home between me and Jasper.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked baffled. Looking between Penny and where she usually sat over at Jessica's table.

"Sitting Alice, its lunchtime." Penny replied with a mischievous smile.

Rose raised a brow, "Yes. I can see that."

Jasper, Edward, and I watched in rapt fascination ad Penny and Rose had some sort of girl stare-down. Finally, it seemed Rosie was satisfied with what she found because she gave a genuine smile.

"Want some of my lunch?" Rose asked, "I don't think I'm all that hungry, we did have a big breakfast today."

Penny smiled, "Sure Rose, pass me your fruits would you?"

With that, we fell into a nice conversation, with Penny eating off of our food trays. Rose was keeping most of Pip's attention by talking about all the good places to visit in Seattle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward sneak a glance at Penny's sister.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." I heard Jessica Stanley whisper.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" Bella whispered back.

Edward looked slightly offended at that, and I couldn't help but think. It's your fault really. You glared at her for a whole class period, Penny said you came off as an ass.

He glared at me for that, but I was totally right.

"I don't think he likes me." Bella divulged to Jessica, looking a little sad.

"The Cullens don't like anybody, well they don't notice anybody enough to like them. Your sister seems to be the exception though." Jessica remarked snidely.

Oh I bet she's just bursting with jealousy. Edward nodded, confirming my thoughts.

"You know Edward, stare any harder and I just might think you're interested in my sister." Penny remarked with a raised brow.

Edward just looked at her with a flustered expression. Rose and Alice smiled while Jasper and I laughed.

"By the way," Penny continued, focusing on Edward, "I hope you don't plan on upsetting my sister next period. If you do, things might get...unpleasant for you."

"I think that was the sweetest threat Edward ever received." remarked Rose.

Edward glared at her, "It was not my intention to upset her. I wasn't feeling well. Rest assured, it won't happen again."

"Mhmm, if you say so." replied Pip as she grabbed a bag of fruit snacks off my tray.

Edward nodded, as if that was proof enough for her. Actions speak louder than words buddy.

"Well it was a delight having lunch with you all. Bye Eddie, Ali, Rosie, Em" she said, nodding at each of us in turn.

"Come on Jasper, give me a piggyback ride to Spanish." Penny said with a pout. "I am not feeling it today. Your longer legs will get us there faster."

Jasper rolled his eyes and chucked, "Climb aboard little lady."

Penny jumped on his back, and they made their way out of the cafeteria with everyone's eyes on them.

Alice huffed, "I hope she isn't trying to steal my Jazzy away from me."

Edward rolled his eyes as he got up to leave, "She isn't interested in him at all. In fact, she thinks of both Jasper and Emmett as siblings."

I grinned at hearing that, "Aw yeah, I've got a new little sister."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "She's okay for a human. Just be careful Em, she's a smart one."

I nodded, "Of course Rosie, baby. I wouldn't hurt little Pip. Now come on, we have five minutes to get to class."

-PENNY-

After Spanish, which I spent listening to Jasper talk about why I should trade Bobby in and get a newer model, I walked around to see if I could spot Bella and Mike making their way to gym.

When I found them, Bella and Mike were talking about how Edward did a 180 on his personality today. I asked them what had gone down in their Biology class, and Mike regaled me an amusing tale about his horrible adventure with a microscope. Bella let me know about her much friendlier conversation with Edward while we were getting dressed in the locker room. I couldn't help but to remark, "So he finally pulled the stick out of his ass?" Bella elbowed me in retaliation, but she was smiling.

Gym went by quickly, Mike and I got put on the same team as Bella. He managed to skillfully dodge most of her misfires. Two of Bella's shots ended up hitting Jessica Stanley in the face, something that Mike and I snickered about while Bella and Jessica glared at us.

It was starting to rain a little by the time Bella and I made it to the Bobby. I personally liked the cool misty air after getting out of gym, but apparently Bella didn't because she turned the heater on full blast. As I was pulling out, I noticed Bella freeze in her seat. Looking around I noticed Edward staring, and she was staring right back. Jeez, could they be any weirder, they've literally only spoken for a day.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews!_**


	4. Crash and Lie

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!

* * *

 **Crash and Lie**

Charlie was already gone by the time I decided to finally grace the kitchen with my presence. Bella, bless her soul, had already prepared my coffee for me in a thermos so I just grabbed it and my jacket and we were on our merry way. It had snowed a lot last night, so I had nice snow covered scenes to look at while Bella drove us agonizingly slow to school. She was being annoyingly chipper this morning, probably Edwards fault. I wasn't yet finished with my coffee, so I was answering her questions in caveman talk. Grunts, groans, and snorts were my main forms of communication in the morning, thankfully Bella was used to it and spoke fluent 'Sleepy Penny'.

When Bella pulled into the lot, I gathered my things quickly and waited for her in front of Bobby. She was taking quite a while so I made my way to her. She was staring at Bobby's tires.

"Hmm. Looks like Dad put some snow chains on for us, that was nice of him." I commented.

Bella choked out a "Yeah, real nice."

Wait a minute. Fresh snow. Tires. Snow chains. Oh shit. This caused alarm bells to go off in my head.

I opened my mouth to tell Bella we should really get a move on when I heard it, screeching tires. I quickly looked around for the source and saw Tyler's van headed straight for us. Quickly dropping my bag and coffee, I grabbed Bella and using all my strength I pushed her out of the way. I heard Bella scream as she landed a few feet away but my focus was on not hitting my head as I fell. The amount of force I used to push Bella away caused me to lose my footing on the slippery ice. I closed my eyes knowing that I was probably going to be hit by Tyler's van now, but at least Bella was safe.

The sound of metal hitting metal assaulted my ears, and a burst of pain hit my ankle. I let out a small whimper, and suddenly I felt an ice cold hand on my face. I opened my eyes in surprise, and above me was the most welcome sight. It was Emmett. Emmett saved me, thank god I wasn't dead.

Emmett's lips were moving, probably asking me if I was okay, but I was more concerned with looking around. Somehow, I had been shoved between Bobby and Tyler's van with Emmett crouching over me. There was a very large hand print on the side of Tyler's van.

"Pip?" I finally heard Emmett saying. "Penny can you hear me?"

"Yeah, Em. Loud and finally clear." I replied, gently pushing his hands away from my face. "Is my sister alright?"

Emmett sighed in relief. "Yeah, Bella's okay. Edward's checking her over but she's being difficult."

I looked up at him "Asking questions she shouldn't?"

He looked at me surprised, "...Yeah."

"In that case, you might want to pop your hand print out of Tyler's van before too many people see." I told him as innocently as I could.

He studied my face for a moment, oddly serious, before popping his hand print out of the van.

"Wicked." I told him with a small smile. "Now help me get up, my ankle is killing me."

Emmett gently grabbed my arm, far more gently than I thought he was capable of, and helped me stand. Looking into his eyes filled with worry and fear made me throw my arms around him and give him a hug. I squeezed him as tight as I could and whispered, "Thanks for saving me Emmett."

"No thanks needed Pip," he told me softly.

As the adrenaline wore off, the pain in my ankle hit me full force. I gripped Emmett a little tighter and he noticed. Emmett picked me up bridal style and carried me over to where Bella, Edward, and to my surprise, Jasper were standing.

"You okay Bella?" I asked her, interrupting her argument with Edward.

Bell whipped around to look at me, gasping when she saw I was being carried. "I'm fine. Why'd you push me? Are you okay?" she asked quickly.

"To get you out of the way, duh." I told her using my 'that was a stupid question' voice. "My foot hurts a bit, but I'm sure it's -Ah!"

Icy hot sensations moved over my ankle, and I turned to see Jasper holding my foot in one hand and my boot in another. His hand was around my ankle which was swollen and turning an ugly purple color.

"Sorry, but it looks awful." Jasper said, gently moving my foot around. I clenched my jaw and buried my face in Emmett's chest, but otherwise kept quiet as he checked it out. Focusing on Bella to take my mind off the pain, I heard her arguing with Edward.

"No. You were by your car." she accused. I could tell by her tone that there was no changing her mind, she saw what she saw.

"No. I was coming over to talk to you, I was already almost to you when Tyler came." Edward ground out.

"What about Emmett then?" Bella asked, sounding smug. I felt Emmett stiffen a bit and Jasper pause in his perusal of my injuries. She had him there, there was no way you could miss Emmett.

I decided to help them out, pulling my face away from Emmett I interrupted whatever Edward was going to say. "He was walking toward me Bells, I waved him over so we could head off to Art together."

She turned to look at me in surprise.

"You must need glasses if you missed that." I said, letting out a breathless chuckle.

You could practically taste the incredulity in the air. Bella probably didn't belief me at all, and Edward and Jasper were probably surprised I was lying for them. Emmett on the other hand, had stood up straighter at that, if a bit defiantly. I looked up at him, feeling my eyes on him he briefly looked at me before looking over to his left. Following his line of sight I saw an angry Alice and Rosalie standing by a large Jeep.

"Em, Jas," I said, when they both looked at me I continued. "Go to your girls. I'll be okay."

"But Penny..." Jasper said, his face screaming ' _I'd rather not_ '.

Luckily, it was then that the ambulance arrived. Emmett gently placed me down on a stretcher while Jasper told the EMT my ankle was probably broken. After that, I shooed them away and they reluctantly obeyed. Bella, after arguing with her EMT, ended up with a neck brace. Edward told them she had hit her head and could have a concussion.

I heard Dad yell out our names, but by then they had already loaded me in the ambulance so he was left to fret over Bella. My EMT had me take a deep breath, and then he slammed his hand onto my foot. I heard a loud pop and felt the worst pain imaginable before blacking out.

-JASPER-

After leaving Penny with the paramedics, Emmett and I gave each other mutual looks of resignation. We both knew what was coming, our wives were none too happy with us right now. We walked slowly over to where Rose and Alice were, Edward had gotten into the ambulance with Bella so he was missing this discussion. Anger, fear, and disappointment were Rosalie's main emotions with a small amount of concern. Alice on the other hand, was full of anger, jealousy, resentment, and fear.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Alice yelled at me in vamp speed. "She is not worth possible exposure and getting caught by the humans!"

Before I could respond, Emmett did. "She isn't worth it?" he cut in coldly. I had never felt Emmett's emotions like this. He was beyond angry at Alice right now. "MY first friend. Someone who actually treats us normally, someone who isn't jealous of me and Rosie, isn't worth it?"

"Emmett." Rosalie said softly, her anger had faded with Emmett's speech. "I know the girl means a lot to you, to both of you actually, but you could have exposed us to half the humans in Forks. That would have seen that the whole family had to either run forever, or die at the Volturi's hands."

"See, would you have us all condemned to death for one insignificant human girl?" added Alice.

My anger flared at that, and so did Emmett's. Penny wasn't insignificant. She was one of the few I could talk to that made me feel like just another person, outside of the family that is. I growled at Alice in warning, she was toeing the line.

"Oh don't you growl at me, Jasper. I'm just stating the truth."

"How could you know that hmm? Did you see it in a vision?" I asked scathingly. By now we all knew that Penny messed up her gift. Alice couldn't see Penny and it was driving her up the wall. "And what about Bella and Edward?"

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "Edward would have saved Bella if Penny hadn't pushed her away. But you're only mad at us and not him."

"That's because Bella's Edward's mate. She's actually important to me!" Alice shouted loudly, causing some humans to take notice.

"Well now Penny's important to me and Jasper!" Emmett shouted back.

"That doesn't matter!" Alice yelled back. Rosalie's eyes widened, looking at Alice in surprise.

Emmett shook his head, disgust and disbelief entering his emotions. "Rosie, stay here and do damage control. Jasper and I are going to the hospital."

Rosie nodded and kissed Emmett on the cheek softly, whispering "I hope she's okay." She then made her way to the school.

"How are we supposed to get home if you're taking the jeep?!" Alice whined.

"You can run home." I said, my tone laced with disappointment and disgust. I had thought she'd gotten over her petty jealousy concerning Penny.

The last thing Emmett and I heard before leaving the parking lot was Alice's offended shout, "But these are Prada!"

-EMMETT-

We made it to the hospital in record time, only stopping for a short hunt so we wouldn't lose it in there. Forks' hospital was small, only three floors, and far too many nurses. We walked right in and made our way straight to the receptionist to ask what floor Penny was on.

Making our way to the second floor, in room two twelve, we found Penny. I could hear her even heartbeat and breathing, and her scent leaking out of the room was calming me down. I could feel Jasper next to me relax as well.

"She's sleeping." he whispered at vamp speed.

I nodded and opened the door silently, letting Jasper go in first, and closed it silently too. Turning around, I saw Jasper had already taken one of the chairs beside her so I took the other.

Penny's hair was still in the bun it was in earlier, not a hair out of place. I wonder how she did that, was is a girl thing because Rosie's hair was always perfect too. She had an IV inserted and a finger connected to a heart monitor, she had also been changed into one of those flimsy gowns everyone in hospitals wear.

"Carlisle and Chief Swan are coming." Jasper suddenly said, interrupting my analysis of Pip.

He was right, I could hear Carlisle trying to keep Chief Swan from being so worried.

"Penelope is just fine, Chief Swan. I promise." Carlisle said, opening the door.

Chief Swan entered right behind Carlisle, rushing over to Penny. "Why is she unconscious? Did she hit her head?" he asked frantically.

"Your daughter was in a lot of pain after they set her dislocated ankle. It caused her to pass out but not to worry, she'll be fine." said Carlisle.

"Oh. When will she wake up?" asked Chief Swan.

"I'm afraid I don't know, could be today, and could be tomorrow. It really depends on the person." answered Carlisle. "If it's alright with you, I can have my sons here take her home when she awakens. That way you can take your other daughter home."

"Really? You two wouldn't mind?" Chief Swan said with a small smile.

"Not at all, sir. We'll make sure Penny gets home as safely as possible." replied Jasper in his 'convincing' voice. I bet he was using some mumbo jumbo on Chief Swan to make him more agreeable.

Chief Swan nodded at us, and looked at Penny one more time before asking Carlisle to call him when Penny's discharged so he knew when to except her home. Giving Carlisle a firm handshake, he left to go deal with Bella.

Carlisle wanted until we could no longer hear Chief Swan's foot prints before talking. "Rosalie called and let me know what happened today. I'm proud of you for helping your friend, Emmett. But I am also afraid your actions today have some serious repercussions."

I scowled. Why was everyone badgering me when Edward was also going to do something? Besides, Bella's the only one asking questions she shouldn't! Pip isn't asking anything of us. Although I think she may know something. She's always been a weird human, maybe they dropped her as a baby and that's why she takes everything so calmly.

-PENNY-

When I rejoined the land of the living the first thing I noticed was the all too familiar beep of the heart monitor. I was in the hospital. Damn. Oh well, at least I can't feel my foot.

"Penny." said a deep, accented voice to my left. I turned quickly, seeing Jasper in the chair right next to my bed.

"Jasper." I said softly, smiling. "Why are you here?"

"We were worried about you." he replied just as softly.

"We?" I asked curiously.

"Hey Pipsqueak." said a voice from the foot of my bed.

Looking over, I saw Emmett and Carlisle there.

"Hey Mountain Man." I said with a smile. Emmett's face lighting up at the use of his nickname.

"So doc, what's the verdict? When can I ditch this popsicle stand?" I asked Carlisle.

Carlisle's face turned to one of surprise, while Emmett and Jasper chuckled. "What?" I asked perplexed "I hate hospitals, especially when I'm the patient."

Carlisle chuckled as well and replied "That seems to run in the family. Now, about your ankle. You're going to be in a boot for six to ten weeks and..." he continued to give a list of instructions but I missed it all.

"Uh huh, please tell me you wrote that down because you lost me at in a boot for six to ten weeks" I said sheepishly.

Carlisle sighed. "Yes. I'll give it Jasper and he can give it to your father when they drop you off."

"Good. Great. Now that that's been covered, please de-needle me. It's getting itchy and the urge to scratch is rising. Quick, I can't hold myself back much longer." I said dramatically.

Carlisle chuckled, shaking his head, while Emmett burst into laughter. I could see a wide smile on Jasper's face too, our happy emotions hopefully blocking out the hospitals' ones.

Carlisle unhooked me from my IV and shooed the boys out of my room so I could change back into my clothes. After taking nearly ten whole minutes to put on leggings, a shirt, and one boot, I was finally dressed. It was way harder than usual to put my clothes on. Thank god I was wearing legging today though, putting jeans on with this leg was going to be a pain.

Eyes the crutches next to me with mounting horror, I got up and after another ten agonizing minutes I made it out the door. Well, I sort of banged on the door with my crutch and Jasper opened it, but that's beside the point. "Ready to go, darlin'?" asked Jasper, accent slipping out.

"Yup, let's get this show on the road!" I said while making my way down the hall. Emmett and Jasper shared a mutual look of fondness before Emmett picked me up and Jasper took my crutches.

"As amusing it is to see you walk like a granny, we'll never make it out of the hospital at that pace." said Jasper.

"Besides," added Emmett, snickering "You were going to wrong way."

"Oh." I said with a giggle, ears turning pink from embarrassment.

Emmett had us out of the hospital quickly. We had just made it out the doors when I shivered and huddled closer to Emmett in a stupid attempt at getting warm, he was probably colder than the air. Jasper draped his nice grey coat over me, thanking him, I made no comment that he was outside in nothing but a t-shirt in like freezing temperatures. Any normal human would be complaining, he wasn't doing a very good job at keeping their secret a secret.

Emmett made sure I was comfortable in the back seat of his jeep while Jasper strapped me in. Once I was settled they both quickly got in. Looking back at me in the rear-view mirror, Emmett grinned "Alright Pip, let's get you home."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews!_**


	5. Keeping up with the Swan Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

 **Keeping up with the Swan Sisters**

The month after the accident was basically stare at the Swans' time. I swear, with the amount of gossip Forks makes about us we could have our own television show. Forget the Kardashians, the Swan Sisters could be a hit. Bellsy, of course, was embarrassed and tense with all the attention, but I tried to take the spotlight away from her. Who could ignore the poor crippled Swan sister anyway? I had to admit though, that it was finally starting to get old. Lauren's complaints that I was an attention whore were finally starting to bother me. Mostly because she was extra whiny and her voice was grating on my nerves.

Also, I never thought I'd say it from reading the books, but thank the gods for Mike. He shooed Tyler away from me and forced him to go bother my sister instead. Which was horrible of us, but better her than me on this one. She had Edward to save her, hopefully. Mike was slowly becoming my super rad knight in golden armor. Bella on the other hand, spent like 40% of her time glaring at Mike and me for snickering whenever Tyler bothered her, and the other 60% of her time trying to figure Edward out.

Thankfully Emmett and Jasper were still their normal selves, except they had politely asked me not to spend lunch with them until they sorted out some family troubles. I could tell that by 'family troubles' they meant me and Bella.

That was honestly the least of my problems. First and foremost, my darn leg was the main problem. I was super slow with the crutches and often late to classes. Thankfully, it was getting taken off in time for the dance that was coming up. No more hobbling to classes!

Secondly, Bella and Edward still had something weird going on despite the minor differences I've made. He was ignoring her and I could see that she was getting more and more depressed about it. If he didn't ask her to Seattle soon I was going to have to bud in and make him man up. Emmett would never let him live it down if I had to interfere.

On Wednesday, Mike was unusually quiet all day. It was really starting to freak me out, ever since we became friends he was much more tolerable but still mister loudmouth.

"Hey Mike, is everything okay?" I asked him cautiously as we made our way to Gym. Bella was in a bad mood, probably Edward related, and had stomped on ahead of us.

"Not really," Mike replied morosely, staring at the floor. "Jessica asked me to the girls' choice dance."

"And?"

"And I'm not sure I could handle being her date. You know, giving her false hope. I'm not interested in her." Mike said slowly.

"Oh. Well, I think you should accept. Just have fun for the night, and when you drop her off at home don't give her a goodbye kiss. Make sure you let her know that she's a good _friend_." I said, emphasizing the friend part.

Mike looked at me, gratitude in his eyes. "Thanks Penny. But just so you know, if Jessica still comes after me I am so pointing her in your direction."

I snorted, "I can handle her. Now don't make her wait any longer for an answer, it's rude and your mother taught you better than that!"

Gym was brutal. I watched Bella's team get slaughtered, Mike trying his hardest to keep the ball from going anywhere near her. Bella took down four people, and fell a grand total of fifteen times, someone's mind was unfocused today. Again, probably Edward's fault.

Because of my bum leg, Coach Clapp let me leave early, so I was waiting inside Bobby by the time Bella started making her way toward us. Unluckily for her, Eric caught her just as she grabbed the door handle. I watched as he awkwardly asked her out, and she had to uncomfortably shoot him down.

When she finally got inside the relative safety of Bobby, I bombarded her with questions. "So how many guys asked you out? Did you say yes to any of them? Are you actually going to the dance? What was with the whole Seattle thing? Oh, and what on earth did Edward do to piss you off so badly?"

She looked at me in surprise, "How did you know Edward did something?'

I rolled my eyes at her, "I'm your twin Bellsy, it's written all over your face."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "He was being insufferable. Just like you are right now."

I laughed and she proceeded to ignore me in favor of pulling out into the aisle. Apparently Edward had other plans for her though, because he cut us off to wait for the rest of his siblings. We were stuck behind him, and with a seething Bella next to me, I hope whatever he had planned was worth it.

I forgive you for this one Eddie, I thought to myself, knowing he'd probably hear. Watching Tyler try to be smooth and ask Bella out was totally worth the traffic jam, especially because she shot him down hard.

The next morning, Bella deliberately parked as far away from Edward's Volvo as she could, still angry over yesterday's incident. I left her as soon as physically possible because I saw Edward headed in her direction, and there was no way I wanted to deal with their weird lover's quarrel this early in the morning.

-EMMETT-

I noticed Penny hobbling away from her sister and Edward as fast as her little injured leg could take her, and decided to save her the energy on getting to class. Making my way toward her at maximum human speed, I scooped her up in my arms without jostling her too much, and carried her to Art. "So any particular reason you were running from your truck like the hounds of hell were after you?"

She frowned at me, "Bella and your brother, duh. Now come on Jolly Green, how many times do I need to tell you my trucks name is Bobby?"

"How many times do I need to tell you that Jolly Green is a horrible nickname?" I replied snootily.

She rolled her eyes, "But you know why, the Jolly Green Giant. You're jolly and you're giant. Sadly, you aren't green. But the Hulk is, and he's giant too, so it comes full circle!"

I snorted, "That makes no sense to anyone except you, pip."

"It's because my brain functions on a higher level than yours, peasant. Now shut it, we're supposed to be starting pottery today."

"Whatever you say, your highness." I replied sarcastically.

She snorted and we spent the rest of Art trading jokes about royalty while working on the pottery wheel.

When lunch came around, I was surprised to see Edward off by himself. Hmm, maybe with Edward out of the way Penny can eat with us today. Jasper, probably feeling my hopefulness, voiced my exact thoughts. "Since Edward's going to be with Bella, does that mean Penny can join us?"

"I didn't see her here. Only Bella with Edward." Alice said haughtily.

I glared, "Yeah but your visions are unreliable when it comes to Pip."

Rosalie, for once, tried being the peacemaker, "Let's just see how it goes. We won't invite her over, but we won't dissuade her either."

We all settled down at that, and I was proud Rosie was taking a fairly neutral route with Pip, willing to befriend my friend.

Bella came into the cafeteria first, and upon making eye contact with Edward, she ditched Jessica and made her way to his table. They were having a super boring conversation, so I tuned it out, trying to locate Pip's voice.

"I think you should go for it Ang, take initiative." I heard Pip say.

"I don't know. I mean, I guess I'll think about it okay." Angela replied.

"Alrighty, I won't push. Just keep it in mind. Now, grab me a water and fruit snacks would ya? That's all I'm getting today." said Pip as I spotted them by the lunch lady, paying for their food.

Penny hobbled over to her seat, and upon noticing her sister was missing looked at Jessica. "Hey, where's my twin?

"She's with Edward Cullen, over there." said Jessica sullenly, pointing them out.

Penny looked at them in surprise, she then looked at our table and raised an eyebrow. Jasper shrugged at her, and she proceeded to stare at Edward and Bella until it looked like she couldn't take it anymore.

I watched as she said goodbyes to Mike and Angela, ignoring the rest, and hobbled over to our table. Alice, Rose, and Jasper not noticing because they were listening in on Edward.

"Oh Gods, I can actually feel the melodrama from across the room." Pip said as she plopped down on Rosalie's lap, rather ungracefully. "Save me. No, better yet, save Bellsy. She's too interested in McBroody over there."

I snorted at the look on Rosie's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rosie asked, bewildered.

"Sitting Rosalie. I would have sat on Jasper but then Alice would throw another hissy fit. And I've already been in Emmett's arms today so that leaves you. Besides, just look at all the attention we're getting, one beautiful babe sitting on another, the boys aren't thinking with their brains right now." Pip said with a wink.

Looking around, you could see every guy trying to discreetly stare. Especially after Rosie put her arms around Pip to hold her steady. Rosie snorted, "Look at Edward's face."

Edwards face looked pinched and slightly constipated, yup every guy around was probably thinking some not so PG things about my Rosie and Pip. But who could blame them?

"He looks constipated." said a giggling Pip.

"He probably is." Jasper said as seriously as possible. "It's been going on for a couple days now. I'm a little worried."

Pip laughed.

"So what brings your to our table?" asked Alice, using a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Your brother actually. He was making my sister go through so many different moods, I just had to move over here to get a better look. He's giving off a weird vibe, keep an eye on him would you?" she asked looking at me.

"Sure thing Pip, I'll save your sis from Sir Broods-a-lot." I said.

She thanked me and changed the conversation. I watched as she listened to Rosie talk about our trip to Spain a couple years ago. After a lull in conversation, Pip turned to look pleadingly at Jasper.

"Soooo, it's almost time to go." Pip babbled. "Can ya girl hitch a ride on the Jasper express? Crutches suck, they suck majorly."

Jasper chuckled, "Majorly, huh? Alright, come on. All aboard the Jasper express, first and only stop, Spanish."

Rosalie helped settle Pip on Jasper to piggyback off of and Alice glared at them. Thankfully she hadn't said anything horrible the entire time Pip was here. Maybe she was learning? I know she had a nice long talk with Jasper the other day but don't know the details, hopefully that sorts itself out.

-PENNY-

Spanish was fun, we played a little trivia game. Jasper, the cheat, won the prize of a bag of candy. Which he thankfully gave to me, seeing as he doesn't eat. Although his fake reason was that he hated candy.

During Gym, Mike let me know Bella went home. They were blood typing in Biology and she got sick. I groaned, how could I forget about that? In the books I remember Edward saying Alice was going to take Bobby home, after he took Bella home, but with me here I don't think she'd do that. And with my bum leg, I highly doubt anyone is going to allow me to drive, I don't even want to drive.

Luckily for me, Emmett was waiting for me out by Bobby. "What brings you here?" I asked, looking around and seeing no other Cullens in sight.

Emmett bowed. "I'm your chauffeur milady. Eddie took your twin home, both completely forgetting the fact that you can't drive yourself in this condition."

I smiled. "Thank you, kind sir."

He flashed me a dimpled smile, "No prob. Now let's get you buckled in and ready to go."

Pulling out of the lot was fine, it was when Emmett tried going faster that I heard a horrible noise.

"Emmett if you break Bobby, I'll break you." I threatened.

He snorted, "As if your puny little noodle arms could do anything to my macho manlyness."

"Don't test me!" I warned, knowing I'd never try hitting Emmett anyway. I'd probably break my whole arm if I tried, and it would blow their cover.

"Fine, fine. I don't want to incur the wrath of a vengeful swan." he teased.

The rest of the way home was spent discussing the La Push trip I was going on this weekend, and the camping trip Emmett and Edward were taking. Pulling up to my house, I saw a bored looking Rosalie in her car waiting for Emmett out front.

Emmett helped me out of Bobby and brought me to the front door with all my things. He didn't linger, just said a quick goodbye and made his way his way to the red car.

"Thanks for the ride Em, and thanks for waiting Rosie!" I shouted at the couple. They both waved back as they made their way home.

Opening the front door, I was immediately attacked by an apologetic Bella. Oh _now_ she remembers me!

* * *

 _ **Up next: La Push baby, La Push. Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews! Endgame is Peter or Garrett. Still debating the pros and cons of Charlotte and Kate, wondering which couple to break up. lol**_


	6. La Push, baby La Push

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

 **La Push, Baby. La Push.**

Friday passed without any troubles, other than Bella letting me know that Edward was going to be taking her to Seattle.

On Saturday morning I awoke to an unusually bright room. It was sunny today. Huh, Mike was right. Well might as well head out early. No doubt Bella would want to bask in the sun as much as she could. Bella and I were meeting everyone at Newtons' Olympic Outfitters. We were carpooling, going green was all the rage at the moment. Mike looked ecstatic to see us, or me at least. It looked like Jessica was two seconds away from smothering him.

It looked like we were one of the last to arrive. Eric was there, with Ben and Conner. Jessica was also there, accompanied by Lauren, Angela, and three other girls.

Mike made his way over to us. "You came! See, I told you it would be sunny, didn't I?"

I smiled at him. "Hey Mike, are we just about ready to go?"

"We're just waiting on Lee and Samantha. Are you guys riding with me or in Lee's mom's minivan?"

"You." I replied with a smile. "But you're letting Jessica have shotgun because she's currently trying to kill me with her eyes."

He groaned. "Fiiine, but you have to provide decent distraction from her chattiness."

I laughed. "I can try, but she can out chat me."

Bella looked between us, amused. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

I snorted. "Come on Bella, as if _you_ could out talk Jessica."

Before Bella could reply, Lee showed up. He ended up bringing two extra people, so the ride was a bit cramped. That made Jess squeeze in between Mike and Bella up front, while I ended up practically sitting on poor Angela's lap.

Thankfully, it was only a fifteen mile drive to La Push from Forks so the drive passed quickly. We made our way down to the beach, Mike leading the way toward a ring of driftwood logs. There was a fire pit circle already in the center of the logs. Eric and Ben hurriedly gathered up some broken branches of driftwood that were scattered along the drier places, soon enough they had a good sized teepee going on.

"Hey, Penny. You ever see a driftwood fire?" asked Mike.

I shook my head. "Nope. But I've heard about what happens, show me the magic!"

He laughed and prepared to set the pile on fire. I pulled Bella away from her conversation with Angela to watch.

"It's blue." Bella said in surprise.

"Green too." I said absentmindedly, already lost in the fire's mesmerizing dance. I was apparently watching the flames for a half hour, because when I came to my senses a hiking trip to the nearby tide pools was being organized.

Once Lauren announced that she didn't want to hike, Bella sent me puppy dog eyes indicating she wanted to hike. I rolled my eyes but shooed her toward the pro-hiking group. I would have gone too, but there was no way me and my bum leg could safely make it.

Once they were gone, Eric made his way over to me. He was a decent guy, and we talked about photography for a while till a group of reservation kids showed up.

Tyler stood up and made introductions for us all, while some girl named Jessica made introductions for them. I paid attention closely and recognized a few names of the wolf pack. Jacob perked up at the sound of my name, and he seemed to be looking around for Bella. I got off my log and made my way toward him, plopping myself down between him and Embry.

I smiled at him, nice and friendly no way it could be mistaken for flirty. "Hey Jake, how have you been?"

He smiled back, "You remember me?"

I shrugged. "Vaguely. You and I made mud pies while Bella watched. I remember that she didn't join in until I threatened to dump one down her pants. I have some memories of your sisters too."

He laughed. "I remember that too! Where is Bella anyway?"

"She should be back soon, she went to check out the tide pools with the rest of our group."

As he was about to reply, Quil, who was sitting on Jacob's other side, elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow-oh right. Penny these are my friends Quil and Embry."

Quil gave me a charming smile and Embry a shy wave. I raised an eyebrow, "I know. Jessica over there made introductions, remember?"

Embry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while Jake and Quil laughed. "Right, I forgot about that."

We ended up talking together until the tide pool group showed up. Bella made her way toward me as soon as she was introduced to the masses.

"Hey Bella, how were the pools?"

She smiled at me, "They were great! Oh I wish you could have seen them. We have to come back as soon as your ankle's better."

I introduced Jacob and his friends to Bella, watching as Jake gave off signs of puppy love. I stood up and enlisted in Quil and Embry's help to walk over to the snack table, leaving Bella with Jacob.

As we were grabbing some drinks and snacks, Lauren tried to make Bella uncomfortable and Sam did his whole 'the Cullen's don't come here' thing. Bella went off with Jacob, Quil left to first with some girls, and Embry stuck around to keep me company. I chatted a bit with him until I noticed Paul being hounded by the three girls that came with us, and he was shaking a little. It was barely noticeable to the untrained eye, and Sam was busy on the phone so he couldn't come to Paul's rescue. Excusing myself from Embry, and ignoring his warning that Paul was bad news, I made my way toward the group. Nearly there, I called out. "Hey! Clones one, two, and three!"

The three girls turned around to glare at me. "What do you want disgraceful Swan?"

I raised a brow at their silly attempt at bullying me. "I heard Lauren need you guys for something. So get to it, Queen B is calling. You don't want to make her wait even longer, right?"

The girls shared a mutual look and giggled a goodbye to Paul, making their way to where Lauren was.

He had closed his eyes and was still shaking a little, so I put a hand on his shoulder to ground him. "Hey dude, come on breathe with me. Inhale on one, exhale on four. Ready, one, two, three, four. One, two..."

It took him a while to calm down, but once he did he immediately plopped down on the floor. "Er-thanks, I have some temper issues and those girls were pushing it."

I laughed, and sat down next to him. "I know how those girls can be, I do go to school with them. So, feeling better now?"

"Yeah. What was that?"

"Oh. That was a deep breathing exercise I do to help with panic attacks, it's good for calming me down. I figured it would help you not want to strangle the clones."

He let out a deep chuckle, "The clones? It suits them. So, uh, I'm Paul. Paul Lahote."

"I'm Penny Swan and I have a twin around here somewhere." I said, gesturing toward the beach crowd.

"Twins? Niiice. Enjoying the beach?"

"As much as I can with this stupid thing." I said, pointing to my booted foot. "I'm going to come back once I'm free of this contraption."

He made a noise of agreement and we sat in peaceful silence for quite some time, at least until I noticed Embry glancing my way every few seconds. Oh right, the kids of La Push think Sam's some sort of gang leader that got Paul to join the dark side.

"Hey Paul, I gotta go. I know you've got some sort of bad rep around here, and I don't really care for that, but Embry looks like he's going to have a heart attack if I don't go right this second."

He let out a sigh and helped me to my feet, "Yeah. I guess I'll see you around?"

I grinned up at him, "Of course. I'll come see you the next time I'm in La Push, promise."

He sent me a small smile as he made his way back toward Sam and I made my way toward Embry feeling like I made a new friend. Paul was nothing like I expected, but he was a welcome surprise. Maybe I could get him and Rachel together sooner? From what I remember she helped calm him down a lot, hmm this needs more thought. I sat down next to Embry and immediately felt him relax. "Hey Embry, I made it back in one piece. See, I told you I was going to be okay. No one can resist my charms!"

He chuckled, "Okay, keep telling yourself that Penny."

I pouted, making him laugh even harder.

Before I could retort Mike and Jessica made their way toward us, followed by Jacob and Bella. Mike made it to me first. "Hey, time to go. It's going to rain soon."

I looked up at the sky, and sure enough there were dark clouds rolling in. Oh well, I'd come back soon. Sooner than Bella would, at least. I looked around the beach, just barely noticing that everyone had picked up while I was chatting with Embry.

I said quick goodbyes to both Embry and Jacob, and walked quickly to Mike's Suburban. A few drops were beginning to fall just as I reached the door handle. Bella quickly squeezed herself in the front with Mike and Jessica while I sat on Angela's lap, she insisted so that I wouldn't be smushed against the cold window.

The ride back was calm, Angela and I both choosing to stare out the window and watch the storm. It was the perfect time for me to think. Especially on the fact that Bella now knew the Cullen's were vampires, I wondered if she'd tell me? I was stuck between wanting to tell them that I too knew, or keeping quiet and wondering what would happen because of my silence.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews! I've decided on Garrett and Penny, but that's not going to happen for a while yet. I think their personalities go well together, they'd be adorable and funny together._**


	7. XOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

 **XOXO**

On Sunday morning I was rudely woken up at five-thirty in the morning by Bella having a nightmare. She shouted NO so loudly I'm sure the neighbors heard. I groaned and rolled over, it was way too early to deal with her freaking out over vampires so I went back to sleep.

After waking up at a more reasonable time of ten-thirty, it was the weekend I'm allowed to sleep in. I got ready for the day and called Angela up for a study session. I wasn't going to stick around for Bella to ask me any questions. She had presumably already googled the crap out of vampires, and was actually currently not in the house so I left her a note.

 _Bellsy,_

 _Gone to work on the English essay with Angie. Also, you probably forgot but I'm getting my boot off today. Don't worry about it, Mike's taking me. I should be back by eight, but if I'm not back by ten then you have permission to freak out._

 _xoxo,_

 _Gossip Girl_

 _Just kidding. It is I, Penny, your favorite (and only) sister!_

Angela picked me up and we had a nice study session at her house. We both got our Macbeth papers done, I helped her with a history paper, and she modeled for me while I sketched her in various poses for art. Overall I'd give it 10/10 for productiveness and friendship bonding. Angela was a pretty fun girl once you got past the shy layer.

Mike picked me up from Angela's around five. It was nice to hang out with him and not have Jessica looming over our shoulder. He brought me to the hospital where a Doctor Fitz treated me. I got my boot taken off and a warning to take it easy for the next two weeks, after that I should be good to go. Mike ended up treating me to dinner at the diner, it was a nice end to a pretty peaceful day. I could only hope Bella kept with the peace theme and didn't ask me any questions about vampires.

"I'm baaaack!" I shouted out as soon as I stepped through the door.

"Hey Penny," came the voice of my father. "How's your ankle?"

I made my way toward the living room, where I found Charlie sitting on his recliner.

"Hey Dad. It's good, I got the boot off." I showed him my boot free foot. "The doctor said I need to take it easy for the next two weeks since it'll still be a little fragile but after that I'm good."

"Good, good." he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Bells said you were with the Newton boy today?"

I stifled a laugh. "Mike's just a friend, Dad. No need to get the shotgun out. Anyway, I'm pooped so I'm going to bed. Goodnight Dad."

He gave me a small smile. "Goodnight Penny."

I made my way upstairs, debating on whether to bother Bella or have Bella come to me. Bella solved that for me by opening her door while I was standing out in the hallway.

She gave me an odd look, "Uh, what are you doing just standing there?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Enjoying the decor?"

"Riiight." she replied warily, clearly not believing my lame excuse. "Well, uh, can I ask you a question and you'll answer truthfully?"

"Sure go ahead." I replied while thinking she was going to drop the vampire bomb on me.

"Do you believe in the Quileute legends?"

"That they're descended from wolves?" I asked. "Totally, I think it's really cool too. Did you know it's illegal to kill wolves on their land?"

"No-, I mean-, ugh, never mind. Goodnight." she replied, and went straight back into her room.

"Night Bellsy." I said loudly, making my way toward my room.

"Hmm, that went better than I thought." I muttered under my breath. I'm glad she didn't question me too much. That probably means she's going to keep it all to herself and I won't be told about vampires.

I had a dream about robot wolves that night, which freaked me out a little because they were so close to taking over the world. My room was bathed in sunlight when I decided to open my eyes, which was a welcome sight. It was going to be a good day. There was sun, I was boot free, and I was going to celebrate by wearing a cute twirly dress. Getting up with a skip in my step I picked out my dress and went downstairs. I had just missed Charlie, and Bella was just about done with her breakfast.

"Let me just grab a cup of coffee and we can head out!" I called out while preparing a to-go cup.

Not willing to leave things to chance, both Bella and I brought our raincoats with us. I drove us to school, since I finally could. We arrived early and hung out near the picnic beaches that were hardly ever used. Bella plopped down on the bench and pulled out her trig homework, while I sat on the table and sunbathed. I wanted to soak up as much sun as I could.

"Penny! Bella!" I heard a guy call out, it sounded like Mike.

I looked around and realized that people had arrived while I was daydreaming. Sure enough, Mike was jogging toward us, waving.

"Hey Mike." Bella called out, waving back.

"Hiya Mikey!" I said with a smile.

"Woah. I've never noticed before, but your hair has red in it and yours has more gold Penny!" he said, twirling a strand of my hair between his fingers.

"It's my pride 'n joy." I replied with a laugh. "It's really noticeable in the sun."

He tugged on the lock a little. "So, great weather we're having."

Bella and I shared a look and I stifled a laugh. "Really Mike? You're going to comment on the weather?"

He shrugged, "It was either the weather or complain about Jessica."

I snickered. "Speaking of Jessica, she looks like she wants to kill me with her glare. We should get going before she comes over here. See you at lunch Mike, Bella."

School was uneventful without the Cullens to entertain me. I've done this all before, the only interesting thing was Angela inviting me to go dress shopping in Port Angeles. Bella was a bundle of nerves till lunch, and then she almost froze in panic when she realized that Edward wasn't in today. Angela invited her along as well, and to my shock she actually said yes. The rest of the day passed slowly, and I was happy to finally get home.

Once we walked through the doorway, Bella immediately stated to pout and mope around waiting for Jessica to pick us up, but she called to reschedule instead. Apparently Mike and Tyler organized a picnic since the weather was so great. Later, both Angela and Mike called to invite us out to the picnic but we decided to stay home instead. The Port Angeles outing was going to be enough socialization for Bella, and I just wasn't feeling it. Instead I lazed about, did some homework, I even replied to one of my mother's snippy emails.

 _Mother,_

 _Sorry, internet here sucks. Bella's your best bet for hearing about what's been going on. I have friends, like at least five. Woo! Suns out, guns out. Just kidding. No, but really, the sun is out so I'm going to go soak it up._

 _I both love and miss you. Hope you and Phil are having fun._

 _xoxo,_

 _Penelope_

After it was nearing the time Charlie got home from work, I went downstairs expecting to find Bella making dinner. Instead I found her asleep, outside. I let her be and got to work frying the fish. Once I heard the cruiser's door slam, Bella ran inside looking all frazzled. She looked at me in relief, "Oh thank god. I fell asleep outside. Is everything ready?"

I laughed, "Don't worry about it Bells. I'm just about done, just set the table, yeah?"

By the time Charlie was done hanging up his gun belt, Bella had the table done and we were ready to eat. Dinner was a fairly quite affair, like it always is, until Bella spoke up.

"Dad?" she asked shyly. "Do you mind if Penny and I go to Port Angeles tomorrow to help Jessica and Angela look for dresses?"

"Jessica Stanley?" he asked.

"And Angela Weber." she replied with a sigh.

He looked between us, confused. "But you're not going to the dance, right?"

I snorted. "Please, Bella in heels and dancing is an emergency room visit just waiting to happen."

He snorted too, "Right. Safety hazard."

Bella glared at me and smacked my arm, "Haha, very funny. We aren't going to the dance, it's just for constructive criticism."

I smiled, "Yeah dad, it's like a girl's night out thing. Bonding over cheap dresses, gossiping over boys, and grabbing dinner."

He smiled at us. "Well, okay. Just don't stay out too late, it's a school night."

"Not a problem Chief, we should be back before ten."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews! Your support keeps me going! I enjoy hearing what you guys think! OMG the ship name Parrett,_** ** _I love you guys! Also, poor little Penny's forgotten what happens in Port Angeles, how's that going to turn out? Dun dun duuun..._**


End file.
